The Finn Hudson Shuffle
by Fuinn123
Summary: A series of ficlets about Finn Hudson. Each chapter is based on song lyrics from whatever comes up when I put my IPod on shuffle. Rated T for now.
1. Somewhere With You

**So I got this idea from reading random stories on here and other sites. I was really compelled to do one of these about my favorite character, Finn Hudson. It will most likely be a lot of stories just about Finn, Fuinn, Finntana, or random Bromances. There's supposed to be a word limit but I don't think I'm going to follow that rule.**

**My IPod is on shuffle, so here we go! **

**Disclaimer – I don't own Glee or the songs.

* * *

**

Somewhere With You – Kenny Chesney

_I can go out every night of the week__  
__Can go home with anybody I meet__  
__But it's just a temporary high 'cause when I close my eyes__  
__I'm somewhere with you, somewhere with you_

No matter how hard Finn tried, there was no getting over her. She was after all his first love. Everything he tried, just eventually led back to her.

Puck hooked him up with random girls. None of these girls lasted more than a night though, they would leave the next day and Finn would never look for them.

It was a buzz kill for Finn, he had gone to college hoping to start fresh and live his life. Only problem was the huge anchor holding him down.

Puck was living the life, he was going crazy. He had a new girl every week. The parties he went to were absolutely insane. It's not like he wasn't _trying _to help Finn out though. He took him to all of these parties, but they just didn't feel right.

"Dude you need to live man," Puck told him as he searched for his phone, "I'm saying this as your roomie. Come party with me man, the cheerleaders are gonna be there. This will be good for you!"

"I can't man. It just isn't right." Finn told him as he scrolled through Facebook.

"What does that even mean?" Puck asked him as he found his phone, "How does it not feel right? You don't have a girlfriend dude. You're single, time to live it up!"

"Yeah, I know." Finn told him, "It's just-" He stopped as he read her latest status.

Puck looked at him waiting for an answer, "It's just what?"

_Quinn Fabray is going to live my life tonight!_

"Nothing," Finn said as he closed his laptop, "Let's go get wasted."

"Ha-ha!" Puck happily said as he high fived Finn, "That's my boy!"

Puck talked about his new girl as they walked across the campus. Finn nodded and agreed with everything he said as he explained the girl.

"Ay Hudson's here!" Finn heard someone yell as he walked into the party. He grabbed a red cup as he made his way into the heart of the party.

Screw love or whatever it was that was messing with him lately. He had to get his mojo back, and it was going to start tonight.

"What up my dudes?" Finn yelled as he made his way over to his football buddies.

"Finn decided to show up?" One of the guys yelled as he fist bumped him, "Now we got ourselves a party! Let's get some shots going!"

Three beers and five shots later, the party was a lot more fun that it had been before. He was talking to some blonde girl when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Do you mind?" Finn slurred out as he turned around, "Quinn? W-what are you doing here?"

"Come on." Quinn simply told him as she took his hand and led him out of the party.

"What are y-you doing?" Finn yelled as she led him towards his dorm, "They loved me there!"

Quinn just shook her head as they reached his dorm, "You're drunk. They didn't love you. They loved the drunk you."

"Yeah?" Finn questioned her as they reached his room, "At least they actually loved me, unlike you!"

Quinn froze on the spot, "I'm going to disregard that because you're drunk."

"No!" Finn told her as he pulled her into his room, "Admit it!"

At that, Quinn grabbed Finn's face in her hands and kissed him. When she pulled away, Finn stood there dumbfounded. Yes, he was drunk but he wasn't drunk enough to realize what was going on.

Quinn looked into his eyes, quickly wiped a stray tear off of her cheek then made her way for the door. _So much for getting over her_, Finn thought to himself as he plopped onto his bed.

* * *

**I don't know how long these will be but I can expect them all to be about that length. Review please! **


	2. All I Do Is Win

**So I got this idea from reading random stories on here and other sites. I was really compelled to do one of these about my favorite character, Finn Hudson. It will most likely be a lot of stories just about Finn, Fuinn, Finntana, or random Bromances. There's supposed to be a word limit but I don't think I'm going to follow that rule.**

**My IPod is on shuffle, so here we go! **

**Disclaimer – I don't own Glee or the songs.**

**

* * *

**

All I Do Is Win – DJ Khaled

_All I Do is win win win no matter what__  
__got money on mind i can never get enough__  
__and everytime I step up in the building__  
__everybody hands go up_

"Alright boys," Coach Beiste told her team, "This is our last chance for glory. Your last chance to make a name for yourselves before you graduate."

Finn placed his hands on top of his head in an attempt to steady his breathing. Coach Beiste was right after all, this was a chance to be State Champions in not only football but also basketball.

Finn looked around at the all of the fans that had packed themselves into Ohio State's basketball court. This was the big time, on a college court in front of thousands of fans. He looked towards the McKinley High student section and saw all of the familiar faces scattered in the crowd. He looked at the Cheerios who were getting the McKinley fans pumped up.

Finn noticed his mom and Burt in the front row just to the left of the student section. He knew that they were both proud of him for leading his team to the Championship. He looked at his family once more as they stood in cheered along with the Cheerios before focusing back on the game.

"Alright, here's the play we're going to run." Coach Beiste told them as she began to draw it out on her dry erase board. Finn watched the play she drew up and concentrated on where he needed to be. "Hudson, you're getting the last shot. We're only down by two, but we're going for the win. You've led us here this far and you're going to take us to the top."

Finn nodded his head as he felt his teammates pat him on the back. The buzzer sounded and they made their way back to the court. He looked up at the clock and saw how much time they had remaining, 0:07.

The Titans walked onto the court in silence as they waited for the opposing team to join them. He took this moment of silence to talk to his team.

"Guy's I just want to say this has been the best season of my life," Finn told them as they huddled up in the center of the court, "And I'm glad I got to share it with you."

"We're just as glad as you man," Puck told him as the other team finally made their way back to the court, "We trust you man, let's do this." He told Finn as he held out his hand.

Finn high fived him and went to where he was supposed to be. He took a deep breath as the ref handed Jermaine, their point guard, the ball.

Jermaine pounded his left hand against the ball signaling the play to start. Puck took off towards him and caught the ball from Jermaine once he reached where he was supposed to be.

Puck took off down the sideline dribbling the ball in front of him, with his defender nipping at his heels.

_0:05_

Finn ran around the pick that was set for him and broke for the corner. As Puck weaved through a trap, Finn reached his destination.

_0:03_

Puck passed the ball on cue as Finn caught it in the corner. The play had worked, he was wide open.

_0:02_

Finn jumped and released the ball. He watched it fly through the air. It was as if he was watching in slow motion as the final seconds ticked away.

The buzzer sounded as the ball bounced off the rim, off of the backboard and finally fell through the hoop.

The crowd erupted into cheers as Finn's teammates flanked him in the corner. Finn fell to the ground as his teammate's dog-piled on top of him.

They had done it, State Champs in not one, but two sports. They were definitely going to be remembered now.


	3. She's Everything

**So I got this idea from reading random stories on here and other sites. I was really compelled to do one of these about my favorite character, Finn Hudson. It will most likely be a lot of stories just about Finn, Fuinn, Finntana, maybe some Finchel, or random Bromances. There's supposed to be a word limit but I don't think I'm going to follow that rule.**

**My IPod is on shuffle, so here we go! **

**Disclaimer – I don't own Glee or the songs.**

* * *

She's Everything – Brad Paisley

_And she's everything I ever wanted__  
__And everything I need__  
__I talk about her, I go on and on and on__  
__'Cause she's everything to me_

"Santana, listen to me!" Finn pleaded as she began to walk towards the door.

Santana turned on her heel, "Why? So you can just lie to me again!" She yelled at him as new tears began to form around her eyes.

Finn sighed, "Santana, I did not lie to you! I have been honest the whole time. Haven't you ever considered that Puck made that up so he could get into your pants?"

Santana glared at Finn as she took a step closer to him, "Why would he do that? I haven't done anything with him since before we started dating!"

"Which is exactly why he is desperate to get with you again!" Finn tried to reason with her as he began to lose all hope of saving this relationship.

Finn continued as Santana just stared at him, "After all these years of knowing Puck, I honestly thought you of all people would know that he is a sex addict!"

"What do you mean me of all people?" Santana scoffed at him.

Finn shook his head as he realized he was only making things worse, "Look, just please come with me and I'll explain myself better."

Santana just stared at him with one eyebrow raised, "Fine, I'll give you five minutes and that's it."

"Deal." Finn agreed with her as he led her out of the Choir room.

"Well do you mind telling me where we're going?" Santana asked him as rudely as she could as they made their way down the hallway.

"Just follow me." Finn told her as he led her into an empty classroom.

"Where are we-" Santana began before she quickly stopped herself, "This is where we first kissed." She slowly realized.

"Yeah," Finn told her as he took a step closer to her, "San, please listen to me. You mean everything to me. I don't know what I'd do without you. Please just give me another chance."

Santana looked at him through her eyelashes.

"Okay." Santana finally agreed, resulting in Finn smiling sheepishly. "I do love you Finn. I hope you know that."

Finn smiled as he pulled her into a bear hug, "I love you too San."


	4. Break Your Heart

**So I got this idea from reading random stories on here and other sites. I was really compelled to do one of these about my favorite character, Finn Hudson. It will most likely be a lot of stories just about Finn, Fuinn, Finntana, maybe some Finchel, or random Bromances. There's supposed to be a word limit but I don't think I'm going to follow that rule.**

**My IPod is on shuffle, so here we go! **

**Disclaimer – I don't own Glee or the songs.**

* * *

_If you fall for me_

_I'm not easy to please_

_I might tear you apart_

_Told you from the start, baby from the start_

_I'm only gonna break break your, break break your heart_

"I never thought you'd make me feel this way." Finn told Rachel slowly as he turned to walk out of the school.

Seriously? Another girl that he loved cheated on him with none other than Puck. What did Puck have that he didn't?

He finally got Rachel right before summer, and no more than seven months later she does this. Hadn't Rachel wanted this just as much if not more than Finn had?

Finn was almost sure that his heart was being held together by a few strings. Quinn and Rachel had both taken his heart and just smashed it. If they had just broken up with him it would have been different.

Yet, they had to go and cheat on him with his former best friend. Finn couldn't really blame Puck for this one though. Yes, he had to take some blame, but at least he stopped this one before taking it all the way.

Rachel meanwhile, claimed that she loved him. Yet, she cheated on him with Puck? Hadn't she known that this would be particularly rough on Finn after the Quinn situation?

Finn sighed as he got into his car. Who knew love would be so rough? Finn had always thought he would be good with love. After all he was a loving guy. Maybe he was just finding the wrong girls?

Finn's phone vibrated as he turned down his street.

_Hey. Sorry to hear about you and the dwarf. Call me if you need to talk to someone._

Finn had a weird feeling as he read the text from Santana. Maybe there was one girl that he didn't give a fair enough chance to?


End file.
